ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Feng
How Long Feng joined the Tourney Long Feng was the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se, the leader of the Dai Li, and a very charismatic, influential, and manipulative individual who lusted for power. As Earth King Kuei's closest personal adviser, Long Feng hid the Hundred Year War's existence outside the Earth Kingdom city's walls while the Dai Li supplanted the king's power over his people. With the arrival of Avatar Aang and his team at the city, Long Feng captured their lost flying bison, Appa, as leverage should they disrupt the delicate balance the Dai Li had created. His ulterior motives were exposed by the Avatar when the Dai Li could not hide all evidence of the Fire Nation's invasion from the Earth King, so Long Feng was imprisoned for treason. However, the Dai Li were still loyal to their leader, and Long Feng struck a deal with Princess Azula to give her the Avatar in exchange for power over the city, though Azula double-crossed him and won the loyalty of the Dai Li, claiming Ba Sing Se in the name of the Fire Nation. After escaping, Long Feng had found a woman attempting to harass a Dai Li agent with a baseball bat. This girl was only known as Bad Girl, and to take power from the Earth King, Long Feng planned to use her. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has his hands hidden in his sleeves. After the announcer calls his name Earthbends four rocks them smashes them together as the camera zooms then says "By the way, I'm Long Feng. I'm a cultural minister to the king." Special Moves Shocking Tremor (Neutral) Long Feng touches the ground with enough force to send two rocks sliding across the ground to his opponent. Stone Crusher (Side) Long Feng makes two rock columns and tries to close them in on his opponent. Stone Foot (Up) Long Feng leaps into the air with an earthbending kick, lifting a small rock. Rock Prison (Down) Long Feng uses his earthbending to encase his opponent in rock for four seconds. Rapid Stoning (Hyper Smash) Long Feng strokes his beard saying "Detain the assailants!" then uses earthbending to send a flurry of rocks at the opponent. Stops after thirty-eight rocks. Grand Cave-In (Final Smash) Long Feng circles his hands saying "Now comes the part where I double cross you." then does a palm push. If he hits, he follows by punching four more times, then gives a spin kick, then earthbends three rocks at him/her, then swings his hands down, sending a large rock down on the opponent and knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Long Feng spins from the sky and lands slinging a rock into the air with earthbending and says "It's time that I regain control of Ba Sing Se and you have something I need." #Long Feng pushes his fists out and earthbends two rocks then says "Surely you don't believe these children instead of your most loyal attendant?" #*Long Feng pushes his fists out and earthbends two rocks then says "Oh, you're going to do some wonderful things for me." (Bad Girl victories only) #Long Feng does a somersault earthbending kick, then pushes his hands back and crouches with his palms facing out and says "You have made yourselves enemies of the state. Take them into custody." On-Screen Appearance Long Feng somersaults to his starting point and says "I can handle you by myself." Special Quotes *You've chosen your own demise. (When fighting Bad Girl) Trivia *Long Feng's rival is the second ranked female assassin of the UAA, Bad Girl. *Long Feng shares his English voice actor with the Kurgan, Pai Mei, Hades, Mr. Eugene H. Krabs, General Immortus, Buck Rockgut and Montross. *Long Feng shares his Japanese voice actor with Thane Krios and Robert Edward O. Speedwagon. *Long Feng shares his French voice actor with Anubis Khan, Robbie Rotten, Marcellus, Gecko Moria, Black Jewel and Cleveland Brown. *Long Feng shares his German voice actor with Xin Fu, Mr. Grouper, Aquaman, Malcho, Dark Schneider, Cui and Jonas. *Long Feng shares his Arabic voice actor with Kintaro, Mr. Incredible, Sinestro, Dr. Peace, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Ignitus and Indiana Jones. *Long Feng shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Honchkrow. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters